piratelegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship
There are a few different types of ship designs with each having different combinations of parts to focus on attack, speed, defense etc. Regular Ships Gem Shop Ships ---- *'Cutter' (Your faithful starting ship, no pre-upgrades lvl 0 parts, max upgrade to lvl 10) : - Basic (10 gold) - A ship capable of basic navigation, but lacks additional parts. : Slots: 1x Armor, 1x Gun Port, 1x Hull Protection, 1x Mast ---- *'Ketch' (requires a captain to be of lvl 10 or higher, pre-upgraded to lvl 6, max upgrade to lvl 20) : '- Basic '(50 gold) - A small ship capable of installing double masts. : Slots: 1x Armor, 1x, Gun Port, 1x Hull Protection, 2x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : '- 'High Speed Yacht (100 gems) - A very modern version of the normal Ketch with additional gunport, keel, and mast. : Slots: 1x Armor, 2x Gun Port, 2x Hull Protection, 3x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : -''' Manuever''' (60 gold) - Energy recharges faster, but maximum amount is less than basic types. : Slots: 1x Armor, 1x, Gun Port, 1x Hull Protection, 2x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : - Long Distance Improvements (60 gold) - Capable of installing additional masts. : Slots: 1x Armor, 1x, Gun Port, 1x Hull Protection, 3x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : - Devil '(200 gold) - Capable of installing Baby Devil Figurehead. : Slots: ''1x Armor, 1x, Gun Port, 1x Hull Protection, 2x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : - '''White Lionhead (300 gold) - Capable of installing White Lionhead Figurehead. : Slots: 1x Armor, 1x, Gun Port, 1x Hull Protection, 2x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag ---- *'Schooner' (requires a captain to be of lvl 20 or higher, pre-upgraded to lvl 14, max upgrade to lvl 30) : '- Basic '(100 gold) - A basic fore-and-aft rigged vessel with double masts. : Slots: 2x Armor, 2x Gun Port, 2x Hull Protection, 2x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : '- Long Distance Navigator' (120 gold) - Maximum Energy is higher, but the recharge speed is lower than basic types. : Slots: 2x Armor, 2x Gun Port, 2x Hull Protection, 2x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : '- Manuever '(120 gold)' '- Energy recharges faster, but maximum amount is less than basic types. : Slots: 2x Armor, 2x Gun Port, 2x Hull Protection, 2x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : - Long Distance Improvements (120 gold) - One more mast for one less keel. : Slots: 2x Armor, 2x Gun Port, 1x Hull Protection, 3 x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : '- Body Improvements' (120 gold) - One more keel for one less mast. : Slots: 2x Armor, 2x Gun Port, 3x Hull Protection, 1 x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : '- Blue Phoenix '(130 gold) - Capable of installing Blue Phoenix figurehead. : Slots: 2x Armor, 2x Gun Port, 2x Hull Protection, 2x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag : ---- *'Brigantine' (requires a captain to be of lvl 30 or higher, pre-upgraded to lvl 24 / 25, max upgrade to lvl 35) : '- Basic '(2500 gold) - A basic doublt mast vessel with square sale at stern mast and latin sail at tail mast. : Slots: 2x Armor, 3x Gun Port, 2x Hull Protection, 3x Mast, 1x Figurehead, 1x Flag